Don't Open Pandora's Box!
by PokeyChanSuperNova
Summary: Sora and Riku are best friends. And one day. They find a little girl that looks just like them. SoRi.


**Don't Open Pandora's Box!**

**Prologue: Fishing For Destiny**

**The fish thrashed wildly on the line, and his silver scales glinted in the sunlight. The teen grunted lowly and tightened his grip on the fishing pole. He narrowed his green eyes in determination digging his toes into the sand. With another grunt the teen heaved the fish out of the water, where it dangled on the line, flopping erratically. **

**He jammed the fishing pole into the sand, and wiped the beads of sweat that had collected on his brow, before turning his head to study the younger teen who was sitting next to him.**

**The boy that was sitting next to him flashed him an easy grin, his blue eyes glinting, and scrambled to his feet. He ambled to the fish, where it now hung motionless.**

"**Jeez Riku, this fish is huge!" The boy stretched his arms above his head to indicate how large the fish was.**

**The boy with the green eyes shrugged. "It's alright." He conceded.**

**The younger boy shook his head. "Are you kidding me?! This fish is as big as monstro! It could feed seven armies at least!" **

**The boy with the green eyes chuckled lightly. "Are you sure that's not your stomach talking?" he teased.**

**In response to this, the younger boy's stomach rumbled, causing the other boy to laugh loudly. He walked to where the younger boy stood and ruffled his brown hair affectionately.**

**The younger boy swatted his hand away and scowled. "I can't help it if I'm hungry. We've been out here all day."**

**The green eyed boy nodded. "True. But what about the three sandwiches you packed away at lunch?"**

**The younger boy stuck out his lower lip. "That was at lunch." He grumbled.**

**The green eyed boy chuckled again, before wrenching the pole out of the sand. With deft fingers he unhooked the fish and tossed it into the bucket. The fish landed with a solid thump, and the younger boy peered inside. The fish wiggled weakly and fell still.**

**"Poor fish." The younger boy murmured. He paused before continuing. "You know...he kinda looks like you Riku."**

**The green eyed boy peered into the bucket as well. "You think so?"**

**The younger boy nodded. "Sure! He's got silver scales; it matches your hair-"**

**At this the green eyed boy tugged at a chunk of his own hair and studied it thoughtfully. The silver strands flowed through his fingers before he allowed it to rest against his shoulder.**

**The younger boy glanced at the fish and the older boy, opening his mouth to speak once more.**

**"He also has green eyes!"**

**The older boy furrowed his brow. "His eyes are closed Sora."**

**The younger boy, Sora, colored slightly. "Well, that's what I imagine!" he huffed indignantly.**

**The teen with the silver hair straightened and patted Sora's shoulder kindly. He leaned in and whispered slyly into the younger boy's ear. "Wanna know what I think of, when I think of you?"**

**Sora turned to him and beamed. "Yeah!"**

**The older teen grasped him by the shoulders and turned him around, away from the sea.**

**He pointed to the object that was lying further up on the bank. "Do you see it?"**

**Sora squinted, his lips puckered in a frown. "The…log?" he trailed off questioningly.**

**The older boy nodded. **

**Sora looked at him, confusion written all over his face. "Logs don't do anything. They just lay around."**

**The older boy smirked. "Exactly."**

**He watched as the implication dawned on the other boy's face, his smirk growing broader as Sora's face went from confused kitten to agitated minx.**

**If the lines etched into Sora's forehead weren't any indication to his irritation, the finger thrust into the older teen's face certainly was.**

**"That wasn't funny Riku." **

**The silver haired teen calmly lowered the accusing finger. "Who's laughing?" **

**Sora's brows drew together as he regarded his friend. "You're basically saying I don't do anything…. That…that I'm **_**lazy!**_**" His customary pout was back in place.**

**Riku raised a thin, silver brow and scoffed. "I was kidding Sora. You really need to learn how to take a joke." His expression softened however when he caught a glimpse of Sora's downcast eyes.**

**He slung his arm around Sora's shoulder. "Here, lemme make it up to you." He began leading Sora to a small grove of trees. **

**Leaving Sora off to the side, Riku quickly shimmed up the tree that looked the sturdiest, gripping certain branches and hoisting himself up with ease. When he got to the top, he scrutinized the fruit that rested atop the branches. He grabbed the one that looked the largest, and threw it down, where it landed on the sand with a loud plop.**

**Sora cocked his head and called up to him: "Riku! What are you doing?"**

**Riku merely grinned at him and proceeded to jump down from the tree, managing to land on his feet. **

**Sora's eyes widened in shock as Riku bent down and scooped up the fruit. He held it out and waited patiently for the younger boy to take it.**

**Sora stared at the outstretched hand, causing Riku to scowl.**

**"Just take it already will ya? I know you're hungry. It's not poison."**

**"But," Sora started, sounding oddly hushed, "It's a paopu fruit."**

**Riku shrugged. "So?"**

**Sora fidgeted slightly. "Well, you know...When two people share a paopu fruit...Their destinies become intertwined..." s**

**Riku waved his left hand dismissively. "Come on Sora. It's just a myth. Besides, we're best friends. If anything, our destinies are **_**supposed **_**to be intertwined."**

**Sora brightened. "Heh. You're right!" he reached forward and took the proffered fruit. **


End file.
